Mind, Body, Soul
by zombiekyller
Summary: Three strange girls. Three new dragons. Endless new challenges. Find out what happens when the dragons of mind, body, and soul team up with earth, fire, wind, water, and even Jack Spicer. JackXOC, ClayXOC, R&R for continuation! T for language and violence


_The room was filled with perfect silence. Four children stood around a much older man, each in a clean red robe with a black sash and a pair of raven colored slacks. Each one seemed to have a significantly different style than the last despite being dressed similarly. They hardly breathed, hoping not to make a sound and disturb their master._

_"The time has come." the older man looked darkly at the children. His eyes, jaded with years of work and meditation, met those of his student's, youthful and naive, gravely. "Three new dragons will join this temple."_

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. A thin, ghastly, hand reached out and slapped a button atop a small black alarm clock. The hand picked up the clock, unplugged it, and tossed it across the room in one slick motion. It retreated behind a pile of candy wrappers and cola cans and snuggled itself up against a blob of pure white skin. A singular, hazel, eye opened just barely before lolling lazily about and shutting. Hair so curly and unkempt someone may have mistaken it for a clump of dried up yard waste was rooted strongly in the child's scalp. It covered a slightly round face, with a large nose and full lips.<p>

"DJ Führer here, coming at you straight from Berlin. Next up is a little bit called Hitlerina by the Bass Nazis. Enjoy don't killjoy." a voice, smooth and lulling despite a thick German accent, slid from a small radio, hidden beneath a mound of flannel pajamas. The girl slumped out of bed while still in slumber. She extended her hands listlessly and walked a few steps before collapsing on a soft, fleece blanket. Her body was cloaked by a pair of black shorts, accented with a big white drawstring, and a black tank top which read 'DJ Führer' and had a brightly colored illustration of a cartoony man with huge headphones standing over a mixing table. She was extremely short, hardly over five feet and instead of having thin, slender, legs she had large, powerful, ones. Her head was rested on her hands cutely and her feet were covered by a pair of black and grey striped woolen boots. Beneath thick yet well-shaped eyebrows lay two pools of deeply darkened flesh.

"Wake up dear!" a much older woman in a bright pink apron stumbled down a long flight of stone steps. She appeared to be trying very hard not to trip over empty cans of energy drinks and old chocolate syrup containers. A large tray was balanced atop the palm of her wrinkly left hand. On it was an assortment of pancakes drenched in maple syrup, three overstuffed sausages, an orange, a bowl of pure sugar, and a cup of an unknown murky substance. "Sweetie~! Toto~! It's time to wake up! Just because you got kicked out of school for sleeping too much doesn't mean I'll let you sleep through your first set of online classes! Narcolepsy or not!" the woman chirped and chimed and hummed a tune as she opened up the cellar window and set down her daughter's plate of sickly unhealthy breakfast. She knelt down to wake Toto from her slumber but quickly decided not to. Her daughter was so adorable she'd get through life without school, or so the woman liked to believe. She airy climbed back up the stairs, a pair of pink high heels clicking beneath her.

"Nicht! Nicht! Nicht! NICHT!" Toto burst upwards in a flurry of screeches and squeals. She slammed her head forcefully on the side of a wooden desk and let out a moan. Her night terrors proved to be a bit of a problem seeing as she was sleeping. Toto had more trouble staying awake than anyone else and for a reason she couldn't understand. She was constantly tired and, honestly, who could blame her for sleeping through an hour of algebra two? Though, in reality, she had slept through every hour of every school day since she was five. Doctors called it narcolepsy but both they and Toto knew it was probably just a case of severe malnutrition and laziness. They'd tried giving her energy supplements and many other pills and shots, but none of them ever worked. Toto clawed her way over to the breakfast she ate every morning with a yawn. She gulped down a glass of chocolate milk that was far more chocolate than milk, lapped all the syrup off the plate, nibbled at a few pancakes, and choked down one of the spicy bratwursts. The girl disregarded all the sticky dirt and filth that lay in her hair and curled back up for another bout of power napping while her mother sped off to work. The sound of something whooshing through the air overhead broke through Toto's ears. She figured it to just be an airplane, as the small house she and her mother lived in was right next to an airport. Toto sat up slowly and went to go find her earplugs. She could have gone without them, but sometimes they helped her get to sleep, though she didn't need the assistance.

The girl crawled up the uneven stone steps which led to her cellar outpost. She adored living below ground, it was more fun than living above ground where the sun shone and disrupted her erratic sleeping pattern. Toto slumped pushed open a heavy wooden door latched by steel bolts. She stepped out into the kitchen only to be greeted by four robed children and a small gecko like creature.

"Howdy there partner, you're going to have to come with us." one of the children, this one with sandy blonde hair and a ridiculous looking cowboy hat, smiled.

* * *

><p>"NO. NO. NO." a young girl with vibrantly dyed, armpit length, red hair slammed her fist on a table. She barred her straight, white teeth to show off a pair of gleaming fangs. Her eyes, of deep violet, shimmered with fury beneath the hissing glow of multiple fluorescent lights.<p>

"Miss Kaliarta! Please calm down!" a very stuffy and portly man huffed. His face was red and angry though he was truly terrified. Upon his desk was a small name tag which read 'Aiden Roberts Principal' in fancy gold lettering.

"I told you my name was Kali! And I refuse to take a single detention from such a disgusting bastard!" the girl dragged her arms across the desk, spewing pens and papers in every direction. Kali snatched one of the pens from its flight, gripping it so tightly her knuckles whitened. The flesh on her cheeks was pale with rage and discontent. She snarled and hissed and hopped up onto the principal's desk on all fours. Kali pressed the tip of the pen at her authority's stomach with a cackle of psychosis. Her other hand reached behind the principal and took a hold of his chair

"Kaliarta you get off me this instant!" the man howled. He hadn't the slightest clue what his student would do. Seeing as she was in his office for stabbing another girl with a pencil multiple times along with many other violent offenses, she may very well have killed him. But, instead, Kali dismounted the desk. She placed the pen in her pocket and smiled. In one swift motion, Kali slammed the chair forward, tugged in backward, and left the principal passed out on the floor with a trail of blood spouting from the back of his head.

"All done in there hun?" a thin blonde woman asked from behind a desk. Kali grinned. Obviously the secretary was oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Oh yes Miss Kelly! Goodbye!" Kali smiled and waved before walking out of the freshly cleaned office with a spring in her step. Causing terror and pain was the one thing she had any talent for. The sadistic child danced to her locker and pulled out a rainbow colored knapsack. She piled it full of comic books and promptly took her leave. Kali walked past a boy just a year older than her. His hair was the same color of red if not a few shades darker to match his scarlet eyes and a pair of yellow goggles with orange swirls sat atop his head. A small triangle of black eyeliner dripped down from his left eye. He was dressed in a black coat with the collar upturned and the bottom ripped up to add a bit of edge. Black jeans covered his legs and made way for a pair of oversized boots with little swirls at the heel. The boy slammed his locker brutally and followed after Kali, adjusting his collar so it fanned out correctly. He trailed her out of the artfully sculptured school and into an alleyway. Kali pretended not to notice his presence, but she knew he was there.

"Following me, Jack?" she snapped. Kali flung the lid of an overturned garbage can at her stalker's head. She had little patience for other people. They meant nothing to her, they never had. No one had ever shown her she should.

"Ever heard of a little thing called Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked, letting a strange, transparent being appear beside him.

* * *

><p>M'kay! I've been branching out into cartoons and ever since Xiaolin Showdown came out, I loved it! Me and my friends watch it all the time because we never grew up! :D Anyway, this is the prologue and unless I get two reviews, it won't be continued! ENJOY!<p> 


End file.
